darkoutfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
История обновлений
В ближайшем будушем: *'Игра по сети (кооператив)' *'Порталы в мир теней' *'Новые предметы для крафта' *'???' *'“We're working on getting worlds to unload properly so we can return the game to menu that players can select different characters and worlds without having to exit” - Darkout “Also, turrets, are in the works” - Darkout “Iron platform: like the wooden ones but made of iron/ copper or so.” Answer: “platforms we are adding for sure” - Darkout “Shelves: Something I can place lanterns on.” Answer: “will get to those” - Darkout “Flower Pot: Just to decorate my place with glowing flowers.” Answer: “will see what we can do” - Darkout “Street Lantern: Well, yes. Some sort of Street lanterns would be cool.” Anwer: “we can try and make something using lanterns” - Darkout' *'ПЕРЕВОД:' *'"Мы работаем над разгрузкой миров для того, чтобы мы могли вернуться в меню игры, в котором игроки смогут выбрать других персонажей и миры без необходимости выхода", - Darkout' : "Кроме того, башенки (турельки!?), находятся в разработке", - Darkout : "Вопрос: Железный платформы, как и деревянные, но сделаны из железа / меди или около того." Ответ: "платформы мы добавим наверняка" - Darkout : "Вопрос: Полки. Или что-нибудь, на чем я могу разместить фонари" Ответ: "Доберемся и до этого" - Darkout : "Вопрос: Горшок. просто, чтобы украсить свое место светящимися цветами." Ответ: "Посмотрим, что мы можем сделать" - Darkout : '"Вопрос: Уличный фонарь. Ну, да. Своего рода уличных фонарей было бы здорово "Anwer:". Мы можем попытаться сделать что-то с помощью фонарей "- Darkout ' Последнее обновление - v1.0.5.4h - v1.1h *Прежде всего мы хотели бы уведомить, что появилось наказание за смерть в игре. Поэтому, когда ты умрешь ... : - Все исследования, проводящиеся на момент смерти, отменяются и все, будь то очки или ресурсы, которые вы потратили на него, будут потеряны, а также. : - Все улучшения(p.s. бонусы за использование предметов из раздела "Boosters"), которые активны, отменятся, и таймер задержки их применения начнется с начала. : - Любая оборудованная батарея теряет 50% от ее текущего уровня энергии, или, если менее 25% от общего заряда батарей, происходит полная разрядка батареи. *Контейнеры: : - Все контейнеры теперь имеют разную вместимость. Если вы видите, падающие на пол вещи из инвентаря, когда вы открываете контейнер, это означает, что он был переполнен и вам нужно будет разместить их в другой контейнер. : - Из всех бочек был удален инвентарь (p.s. бочку поставить можно, но собрать в нее ничего нельзя) в подготовке сбора жидкостей. Мы реализуем трубы в базе и они будут выпущены в ближайшее время, для использования бочек. *Остальное : · Добавлена новая регистрация данных · Добавлена новая опция меню для быстрого выбора последнего персонажа и игрового мира · Добавлены отсутствующие изображения меню, которые вызывали сбой при переходе в меню опций управления : · Исправлены металлические бочки, теперь их можно устанавливать : · Изменена добыча плиты, дающая случайные 1-3 руды : · Добавлен выбор цвета, для основного костюма, при создании нового персонажа : · Добавлена числовая информация в меню крафта, что бы показать сколько индивидуальных предметов создастся с рецепта : · добавлен потомственный номер мира в записи данных игры : · Добавлена горячая клавиша 'F10' для вывода на экран потомственного номера мира (только для новых миров, которые были сохранены) : · Добавлена возможность блокировки камеры в опциях игры (p.s. если активно, камера не двигается вслед за мышкой. p.p.s. отдалять камеру по прежнему можно зажав "Shift" и крутить колесико мыши) : · Новые и улучшенные учебники вернулись в игру : · · Добавлен новый информационный дисплей при наведении курсора на местность в мире. В настоящее время покажет вам имя ресурса, когда ваша мышь находится над ним, если вы собрали его хотя бы раз : · Изменены стрелы так, что они могут застревать в стенах : · Добавлен новый эффект движущейся планеты в фоновом режиме слоев : · Исправлены проблемы со сбором растений и ресурсов в стак при наводке/ (p.s. цветы, скалы...) : · Добавлены разбиваемые ящики : · Изменены появляющиеся сундуки так, чтобы они не появлялись на размещенных игроком плитах : · Изменены появляющиеся сундуки, теперь они разрушаются оружием : · Добавлены новые звуковые эффекты : · Исправлены объекты размещаемые на столах для правильного отображения и взаимодействия (правильного расположения на них) : · Исправлен улучшенный факел, теперь его можно размещать под водой : · Изменены размеры передвижных платформ (sled) и свечение : · Добавлены различные размеры инвентаря для контейнеров : · Исправлена проблема с сообщением при полной очереди исследования : · Добавлена опция, скрывать/показывать, бар здоровья игрока и подсказка о ресурса. : · Добавлена настройка графики, а именно вкл./выкл. динамического освещения. : · Исправлена настройка кнопки копания и кнопка показать/скрыть HUD. : · Исправлено неверное количество возвращаемых материалов при утилизации предметов. : · Добавлен новый формат для сриншота, изменяемый в опциях, для сохранения в файле commonConfig.xml : · Исправлена возможность добавлять связки предметов в слоты для экипировки. : · Исправлены фризы игры, во время добывания задней стенки : · Обновлена анимация, при беге с винтовкой : · Исправлена ошибка, когда игрок не мог поставить какие-либо детали после выхода в главное меню и загрузки новой игры. : · Исправлена ошибка, при которой можно было поднять пустой контейнер. : · Исправлена проблема переключения инструментов. : · Исправлено. теперь потребление энергии факелами приостанавливается, когда игра поставлена на паузу. : · Исправлен выбор цели в ближнем бою. : · Исправлено, враги теперь могут бегать через платформы. : · Добавлено назначение клавиш. : · Исправлено количество световых эффектов при перезапуске окна крафта. : · Добавлен звук двери : · Огненные стрелы излучают свет и горят, при застревании в стенах. : · Удалены тихие фрагменты в некоторых звуках. : · Изменен эффект "ambient occlusion ", теперь он более плотный. : · Исправлено размещение кабеля · Исправлена неприрывная стрельба оружия, когда курсор находится поверх HUD · Изменен цвет полоски жизней игрока. · Added number displays for damage and research point gains · Fixed game window focus change to check the cursor payload for items being dragged · Changed dust volumetric mask to be slightly less dense · Added power need for sled nodes to use the portable power device · Fixed firefly collection to only give fireflies 5-10 times from a source · Changed crafting window to open the first item entry in a catagory in the info display when a catagory is selected · Changed cave plants light emission · Re-balanced player health · Fixed last player/world cache to save properly when exiting to main menu · Fixed instant craft queue icon not being cleared when inventory is full and item was dropped into the world · Added new healthbar backgrounds · Fixed sound reset when exiting to the main menu · Added new item: Coal Tar · Fixed refresh for crafting quantities after parts update · Changed tar damage to 2% of the player's maximum health · Fixed game pause to prevent entering numbers in crafting · Fixed enemy healthbar to hide properly with the HUD is toggled or ESC is pressed · Fixed "Controls" option button reset on resolution change · Fixed sleep position on the metal bed · Fixed world seed box allowing negative values · Changed scrolling message display alignment from center to left · Added Flash Bomb and Pipe Bomb · Fixed an issue with improper player health loss and level · Fixed an issue with player level-up from crafting · Added SignalCable (used to hook up buttons to motors and other devices) · Random crates have a 10% chance to explode when you destroy them · Fixed wrong message on character remove · Fixed issue with maximum world seed · Fixed issue with world seed input box disappearing at wrong time · Fixed active tool bar cycle to only cycle when the mouse is over the tool bar or it's not over an open GUI · Fixed updating of 'NEW' indicator if construction completes with crafting menu open · Changed the size of the resource overlay display · Fixed an error with player health bar displaying when it's not selected to show · Fixed item recycle GUI to not open a window when there is nothing to recycle · Fixed the red glow when removing a suit body piece · Fixed an issue with platforms near the player preventing the use of tools · hanged torches so that the player cannot place them while fighting or an enemy is in range · Changed world load to reset player stats to base values · Fixed issue with disappearing doors and floating grass · Fixed player regeneration cycles to start and stop with game pause · Fixed player interaction while landing on a sled after flying · Fixed player position on sled · Adjusted random event drop chances · Fixed motor placement issue · Changed player health regeneration timers and fixed regeneration from multiple sources · Fixed an issue with wired devices not getting powered when wiring everything into a power source at once · Fixed issues with enemies ignoring line of sight for various attacks and movement · Changed sled menu graphics *Moved and added the following items to Data relic blueprints (you will need to hunt for these): : · Laser gun · Sonic Drill · Plasma Cutter · Platinum Sword (pre-requisite for Titanium Sword) · Modulator (Rare) · Sparkplug (Rare) · All MK3 Armour pieces · Illunitebar · Adamentine · Portable Light Post · Fusion Device · All Syringes except Small Healing · Booster Boots · Extraction table · Aqua Pack · Incendiary Bullet (Rare-ish) · TarCoal (for those days when you need some tar but only have coal) (Rare) · Pipe Bomb · EM Light boost (equip in your item slot next to player suite and this will send out a burst of light that kills any shadow enemies in range) 1.0.5.0 - 1.0.5.4h *Optimized game start up to be about 50% faster *Added new menu option to select a different character and world *Added new ballistics physics. Currently only being used for the grenade launcher (trajectory helper soon to come!) *Changed tar so that it catches on fire and turns into lava when it touches lava *Added new data relics *Added a scrollbar to the info popup GUI so you can now view past events *Added keybind to F5 for manual save 1.0.4.6 - 1.0.5.0 *Added "new" indicator to research items *Added "new" indicator to crafting items *Toggle HUD is "H" * Ctrl+P will take a Screenshot and save it to Documents\My Games\Darkout\Screenshots * Reduced plant growth rate * Fixed launcher and rifle animations * Torch return value fix * Arrow dupe bug fixed * Placing last torch now also removes it from the player * Initial spawning for enemies behind pod removed * Torch placement stacking fixed * Button, socket updates, and motor graphics * Up-scaled Glow torch model in players hand * Crossbow angles and Flashlight fix * Can shoot/attack in front of devices now * Fixed Power Gauge displays * Fixed Light Antenna * Added LampPost1 * Added Wood and Metal Hatches * Fixed power levels for generator and lights * Antigrav and Pressure casing recipe’s added * Add level/tier number indicator on research list * Fixed multiple returns from split items * Added menu button above action bar * Fixed enemies spawning inside base unless there is no light * No building while you're asleep or dead * Tar bucket from escape pod now returns a bucket during crafting * Fix pause / un-pause * Made background textures smaller in perspective * Fixed bow and crossbow aim animations * Chests will now close when the players moves a certain distance away * Removed research point awards for building or mining player placed blocks * Gain research points only for first time crafted items and gathering resources * Fixed glow torch placement * Titanium should no longer generate near the surface of the world * Removed unequipping armor with SHIFT+Click * Player can now attack while in fluids as long as they are not fully submerged * Fixed items not being removed from players hand when SHIFT+Clicked from the hotbar * Fixed wolf's sonic howl not damaging player * Standing in tar will now damage the player at 2 dmg/sec (it's steamin' hot!) * Fixed Lava Biome crash * Laser gun added * Missing background textures added 1.0.4.6 (Hotfix) *Large objects placement fixed (doors, combinator, closet. etc...). *Wires placement fixed. *Invisible crash-pod fixed. 1.0.4.0 - 1.0.4.1 *Research points are now properly updated in the crafting tab when changed. *Fixed an issue with the starter tar buckets not giving the empty bucket back after crafting. *Crafting a crossbow will now consume the bow required in the recipe. *When the player dies while jumping they will no longer "float to the heavens". *Game music and sounds will now return to the right volume after an unpause. *Fixed the game not pausing sometimes when going to the menu. *The ESC key will now close the UI/Keyboard layout screens. *Fixed not being able to attack monsters in front of devices. *Torch will now swing properly when your mouse is over terrain but you are too far to place it. *When using a bucket to gather fluids it will now take away some of the fluid in the world. *Placement of foreground/background blocks and platforms now requires something to be to the left/right/top/bottom. *Glass Tank can now be placed (currently only functions as a container, will be changed in the future). *The player will no longer start to automatically run if you happen to press SHIFT/CTRL/ALT while trying to move. *LampPost1 is now able to be placed. *Fixed crash on game exit. *Tar pits are more shallow now, making the chances of getting stuck in one pretty slim. *Gas Jar image no longer looks like an empty jar. *Jumping off a cliff into fluid won't kill you anymore after you step back onto dry land. *Missing icons fixed for a bunch of items. *Fixed the amount of enemies spawned in the higher tiers. *Fixed an issue with text boxes typing backwards sometimes. *Raised player's starting health from 50 to 100. *Game events (treasure chests/camps/crash pods) should now spread out a bit more when randomly generated. *Stone and Powergauge images updated. *Fixed a bug where reaching the next crafting tier would sometimes yield unexpected behavior. *New item added in research: PoulticeHealing. *Wraiths and Big Bugs will now respect line of sight. *The options button during a game pause has been temporarily disabled while we resolve an issue with it. *Windowed Mode now works properly. *Added plant regeneration. *Connecting Sockets to other Sockets now works properly. 1.0.0.0 - 1.0.3.0 *Added HP on lights. (will soon be destructible). *Torches burn out after a while. *Rubble in city use random drops now. *Crossbow animations sorted. *Fix only number in world/character name. *Fix Bug in crafting queue when Item cancelled where it was not deleted from queue. *Fix scrolling to top when crafting. *Ranged enemies not applying damage is fixed. *Ranged enemies projectiles no longer damage through walls/doors. *Mouse over emotes for mining and device activation. *Cursor change to swapped item disappearing fixed. *Fixed research points calculations. *Crafting queue bug fixed. *Updated visual location and layer of tar bubbles effect. *Aiming with gun fix. *Data split, should now fix having to make new characters on updates. *Added backdrops for underground when back walls are gone. *Removed login screen. *Updates to parasite enemies behaviours. *Can pick-up fire arrows now. *Increase research queue. *New Booster progress display. *Added some jungle plants. *Fixed lighAntenna and tweaked goo lantern and lantern light settings. *Missing icons added. *Fix to return wood buckets / metal buckets when using tar in crafting. *Coral was not mining correctly, fixed. *Fixed rubble and titanium wall detection in city. *Anti Grav uti for sleds as well as pressure casing now in random drops in chests